


One Day

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock Jean, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prom, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them danced together, shimmying and sashaying, doing the Macarena when the Macarena wasn't playing, singing along to the songs they knew…everything was jazz hands, step kicks, and fucked up Fall Out Boy lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> SOMETHING I HAVE OWED A CERTAIN PIECE OF TRASH FOR AN INCREDIBLY LONG TIME. Enjoy, Dick Wizard.

Eren’s eyes were sparking. Armin could see them from the other side of the gym. Red, blue, and purple lights were shining down on the brown haired boy, illuminating every tuft of out-of-place hair on his head and the very tip of his nose. His head bobbed to the beat of whatever Michael Bublé song was playing over the loud speakers - and Armin smiled.

Eren Jaeger. Boyfriend.

Mikasa, Eren’s step sister, was standing with him. A vision in yellow, staring out onto the dance floor where select couples and singles were moving together, laughing, and chatting about things that didn’t matter. Here, Mikasa looked more like a Mikasa doll than a Mikasa person. Flawless, porcelain, dressed to the nines…and though Armin didn’t think it quite suited her, it was made clear by the way the boys, girls, and others of Trost High School were staring, she was radiant. It was also obvious, if Mikasa’s expression was anything to go by, that she was completely uninterested in any of their opinions. She only had eyes for one person - a stony faced, blonde girl named Annie.

Armin watched as Annie became distracted by Mikasa and wandered over to her, pushing her way through the crowd without a problem. The two girls, hand in hand, made their way back to the centre of the dance floor, where they became lost in each other.

It took Eren a while to realize that Mikasa had been stolen by Annie. Admittedly, though, he didn’t mind too much. It wasn’t as if they had been in the middle of a very important, uninterruptible conversation. Eren was too busy watching the band set up on stage to care.

It was a tradition at THS - _The Titans_ , a well known cover band from the Trost area, would play a set to finish off the night. A set usually comprised of tacky upbeat songs that everyone knew and classic slow dance songs that everyone claimed to fall in love during. Songs like My Heart Will Go On and (I Want to Be) Close to you, balanced out by some too enthusiastic rock songs like Don’t Stop Believing and Safety Dance.

Admittedly, Armin was particularly looking forward to this part of the evening, since it was what all graduated seniors of THS raved about. And The Titans were clearly good enough to keep making appearances.

That and Armin fucking loved The Safety Dance.

They were pulled out of their thoughts when they heard their name being called to them from across the gym. It was hard to hear considering the chatter and the loud music, but the familiar, brash tone of Jean was still noticeable above it all.

Jean Kirschstein. Boyfriend.

His cropped hair was pushed back into a much neater style than the one Armin was used to, and he was wearing an expertly tailored midnight blue suit paired with pitch black dress shoes. Armin thought he looked breathtaking, and eagerly waved their greeting.  
Jean hurried across the gymnasium, catching Armin by the waist when he was close enough, pressing a warm kiss to their lips, and blissfully spinning them around. He was delighted to be here! He had arrived slightly late due to a previous engagement (read: unmissable football practice) and was worried that, due to the nature of his engagement, he wouldn’t be able to make it at all. But after a rather tiresome debate, Coach Smith had let them go. He may still smell a little sweaty, but Jean had never suited up faster.

Armin was more than delighted to see that Jean had won the fight. They surfaced from the kiss, blushing and grinning, and loving life.

Armin unconditionally made the effort to support Jean and Eren in everything they chose to do. Jean being here was an absolute treat, though. It meant all three of them could be together at once. And that hardly ever happened! Especially considering Jean’s weird aversion to Eren. And Eren’s weird aversion to Jean. It wasn’t because they weren’t all active and loving members of this relationship. It worked for them! It was just…the awkward glances thrown by Eren to Jean and vice versa that made Armin’s anxiety spike and waver.

Armin tugged on Jean’s hand, waiting for Jean to turn and acknowledge the charmingly scruffy boy staring up at the stage. Jean did, just as a new song started playing over the loud speakers.

_Oh don’t you dare look back,_  
_Just keep your eyes on me,_  
_I said ‘you’re holding back,’_  
_She said ‘shut up and dance with me!’_

Even under the colourful lights, Armin could see that the tips of Jean’s ears had turned red. They could also tell that Jean was biting his cheek, and they gave his hand another quick, reassuring squeeze. The taller boy offered a timid smile and took a deep breath, glancing back over at Eren who had wandered a little closer to the stage to get a better look at what was going on behind the curtains.

In that moment, Armin dared think that maybe Jean’s feelings toward Eren weren’t negative. And they hoped upon hope that this relationship may not be at fault. They let go of Jeans hand and gave him a quick push towards Eren. He stumbled and faltered, looking at Armin with an expression that could only read betrayal, and Armin laughed at him.

Meanwhile, on the far wall of the Gymnasium, Eren’s focus had shifted from the lofty hipster maneuvering speakers around the stage to his partners across the dance floor.

Well.

His partner and Jean.

Admittedly, he wasn’t entirely sure how Jean thought of him, or what they were. Eren would love to be able to collectively refer to both of them as his partners, but he genuinely wasn’t sure if that was okay. He and Jean didn’t talk much, and when they did it was often in insults and criticisms. So really…they hardly knew each other.

Armin had assured Eren that Jean didn’t hate him a couple of weeks ago, but Eren thought, despite all the collective cuddle puddles and the occasional kiss on the cheek, that Jean liking him was impossible. They were always with Armin when those things happened. Armin was the glue, and Eren wasn’t sticking, no matter how tightly he held on.

Eren watched sadly as Armin laughed at Jean, who looked like a kicked puppy for some reason. He observed as Armin whispered something into Jeans ear and glanced in his direction.

This was unexpected, and Eren jumped, quickly returning to stare at the stage, heart jumping in his chest. He actually felt shaky, then, fighting himself as his insides screamed ‘neither of them want you’ and his head screamed ‘you’re talking bullshit’ back. This wasn’t an uncommon argument, really. Once or twice a week, it seemed to happen, and Eren was used to it. This was a little more intense than usual, but it wasn’t anything Eren couldn’t handle.

That being said, when Jean appeared beside him looking flustered and annoyed, Eren almost had a heart attack.

He barely had time to say anything before Jeans hand was in his and they were moving together on the dance floor. It started off uncomfortably, Jean was doing his best to set an example by wiggling his hips and shuffling his feet, and Eren was trying to figure out whether or not this was a joke by squinting at the other incredulously.

But, inevitably, the beat took them.

 _She took my arm,_  
_I don’t know how it happened,_  
_We took the floor and she said:_  
_“Oh don’t you dare look back,_  
_Just keep your eyes on me.”_  
_I said, “you’re holding back.”_  
_She said, “shut up and dance with me!”_

Armin was beaming at the two of them on the dance floor, Eren’s hands in Jean’s as he led the shorter boy in a silly, upbeat boogie. Eren was snorting with laugher and Jean was dramatically singing along. Soon enough, he had pulled Eren closer to him and was serenading him as they danced ballroom style, bouncing around the gym.

Armin was positively overjoyed.

When the song drew to a close, both Eren and Jean were completely out of breath, dishevelled (more so than usual in Eren’s case), and grinning like idiots. They uncomfortably stepped apart from one other, though still smiling and laughing, just…realizing exactly who they were with. It was clear they both felt the same way about each other, and Armin thought this was definitely…a step in the right direction. More time for them to develop a relationship was clearly needed - especially since the last few minutes seemed to have done wonders. Armin was excited.

When Jean sheepishly offered his hand to Eren once again, Armin was doing their absolute best not to yelp in glee.

—

Before long, _The Titans_ had taken the stage, and they were everything Armin had expected and more. Their music was smooth and their style was enough to make the songs they covered their own, but not to smother the essence of the original.

The three of them danced together, shimmying and sashaying around, doing the Macarena when the Macarena wasn't playing, singing along to the songs they knew…everything was joke jazz hands, step kicks, and fucked up Fall Out Boy lyrics.

Eventually Armin deemed it time to take a break. They had been dancing together for a while, and though Armin loved that the three of them were breathless and laughing together, they needed something to drink. So they quickly gave Eren’s cheek a kiss, then hopped up onto their tip toes to do the same for Jean, before expressing that they were going to grab some punch and scurrying off towards the refreshment table.

Eren and Jean stayed on the dance floor, still close together, but shuffling uncomfortably and looking anywhere but at each other. Armin snickered at them and sipped their punch, noting that the song The Titans started playing was not nearly as up beat and happy-go-lucky as their last batch of songs. They watched curiously as the slow music began, the lead singers smoky voice filling up the gymnasium.

 _We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._  
_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie,_  
_And if they find out, will it all go wrong?_  
_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

Eren glanced up at Jean, and Jean glanced down at Eren.

Armin was shocked to see Jean offer Eren a smile as he tried to muster up…something. Armin couldn’t quite place what.

 _So I could take the back road_  
_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._  
_And if you know me like I know you_  
_You should love me, you should know._

What was revealed in a flourish, when Jean took a step away from Eren and bowed, holding out his hand for Eren to take.

 _Friends just sleep in another bed,_  
_And friends don't treat me like you do._  
_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_  
_But my friends won't love me like you._  
_No, my friends won't love me like you._

Eren took Jean’s hand and was jolted forward when the taller boy tugged him to his chest, planting a hand securely on his waist. He was smirking down at Eren, who had a firm scowl plastered on his face as he pressed his forehead against Jean’s collar bone. They began to gently sway.

 _We're not friends, we could be anything._  
_If we try to keep those secrets safe._  
_No one will find out if it all went wrong._  
_They'll never know what we've been through._

 _So I could take the back road,_  
_But your eyes'll lead me straight back home._  
_And if you know me like I know you,_  
_You should love me, you should know._

Jean placed his chin gently atop Eren’s head, and Armin watched as his eyes slipped closed and a genuine smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

 _Friends just sleep in another bed,_  
_And friends don't treat me like you do._  
_Well I know that there's a limit to everything,_  
_But my friends won't love me like you._  
_No, my friends won't love me like you._

Armin felt their heart swell as they watched Eren duck out from under Jeans chin and look at him. They watched as Jean mumbled something to Eren, and the darker haired boy snorted and laughed, opting to remove his hand from Jeans and instead wrapping his arms around his neck.

 _But then again, if we're not friends,_  
_Someone else might love you too._  
_And then again, if we're not friends,_  
_There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why_

Jean, arms now encircling Eren’s waist, looked concentrated. His brow was furrowed as he regarded the others face. Eren said something that earned him a small head butt and a ‘fuck you,’ which made Armin chuckle.

_Friends should sleep in other beds._

Eren gently head butted Jean’s chin in return.

_And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do._

Jean rolled his eyes and looked away.

_And I know that there's a limit to everything._

Armin admired Eren’s crooked smile for a moment before holding their breath as Eren muttered something new, easily catching Jean’s attention once again.

_But my friends won't love me like you._

Jean dropped his forehead so that it was pressed against Eren’s. He mumbled something back and Eren’s face brightened. Awkwardly, Eren moved one of his hands and used it to tip Jeans chin towards him.

_No, my friends won't love me like you do._

The kiss hardly lasted any time at all.

Had Armin blinked, they would have missed it.

The first one, at least.

After a beat, Jeans bewildered expression became one of glee, and he kissed Eren again. And again. And laughter filled the air. 

_Oh, my friends will never love me like you._

Armin stood, punch in hand, doing their absolute best not to writhe in glee.

It was wondrous to think that, one day, the two boys Armin loved so much could undoubtedly love each other as well.

And Armin thought that they would.

And Armin was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> SONG LYRICS THANKS TO:  
> WALK THE MOON (Shut Up and Dance With Me)  
> and  
> ED SHEERAN (Friends)


End file.
